hunter_x_hunter_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Maqbeth Sepet
|gender = Male |age = at least 200 years |height = 198 cm (6'5") |weight = 92 kg |hair = Blonde |eyes = Green |blood type = O |occupation = |type = Specialist |abilities = Aura Drinking Walachia Phantom |affiliation = Skirra Clique (founding member)}} '||}} is a founding member of the Skirra Clique, an infamous gang of thieves with class A bounties. Appearance Maqbeth looks to be in his 40s, he has green eyes and long blonde hair in a old-era style (which several characters mock). He wears an Olive green suit with a slightly paler waistcoat, a sanguine-red tie with a same-coloured napkin in his lapel and black leather shoes. Personality Maqbeth is a dignified person, carrying himself with a sense of pride. But this leads him to disregard anyone outside the Clique, thinking that they're not worth his time. In Clique matters or in battle, Maqbeth is ferocious, violent and taunting. Usually avoiding fatal wounds and demeaning his opponents to make them loss their rationality. While he initially joined the Skirra Clique, out of boredom but has found it enjoyable enough to keep it going as much as possible and, despite his pride, he acknowledges that he is not as powerful as the leader (and his former acquantice) Abigail. History Very little is known about Maqbeth's past except that he was part of a noble family but after learning Nen, he hid himself from society to avoid trouble. He eventually became acquainted with Abigail Williams as a fellow long-lived person (assuming you could call either of them a person). A long time afterwards, Abigail came to Maqbeth with an offer to join the Skirra Clique, knowing that she was starting it out of boredom and accepted her offer for the same reason. Becoming the second member to join. Plot Equipment Cane-Sword: Maqbeth has a double-edged sword concealed inside a walking stick that he uses as his main weapon. the cane as a whole is 101 centimeters long and the blade is two thirds that length. It is decorated with a distinctive pommel in the shape of a dragon. Abilities & Powers Maqbeth is one of the strongest fighters in the Skirra Clique, with high amounts of combat experience and skill. Most of the Clique agrees that Maqbeth is the most well rounded fighter of them all, having as much power as the typical "glass-cannon" fighter but next-to-no weaknesses. Master Swordsman: Maqbeth's main weapon is his cane-sword, which he wields with masterful skill, honed after two hundred years of practice (though he admits that it only sounds impressive and hasn't been able to practice on living beings). 'Enhanced Strength: '''Maqbeth is strong enough to cut human bones with a sword as easy as cutting through air. '''Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: '''Maqbeth is fast enough to cut bullets from an assault rifle after they've been fired. Nen Maqbeth is a Specialist, with the power to drain people's aura and add it to his own. His drained aura is referred to as "Stocked Aura" and he can add aura from this stock to his own to increase his own power. When Maqbeth drains aura, he also drains that person's lifespan. Meaning when he drains aura, he drains "all the aura they would produce in their life". As such, he separates the amount of Stocked Aura as "timeslices of aura". A normal human typically have 80-100 years worth of lifespan while Nen users have over 100 hundred years (though Maqbeth only drains the difference between how old they are and their total lifespan). To give an example of Stocked Aura in action, lets say Maqbeth prepares an attack, but also adds "ten years worth of aura" to the offensive power to increase its power. Once aura has been used, it cannot be replenished and Maqbeth must drain more aura from someone else to make up for it. Maqbeth's ability to drain lifespan has altered how his Ten works, normally Ten slows the affects of aging but Maqbeth's Ten ''halts the affects of ageing as long as he has Stocked Aura (he'll start ageing again if he runs out of stock). This has let him live for over two hundred years and given him time to master all Nen techniques. Here's a list of how much aura Maqbeth usually adds to his attacks (this is subject to change depending on the situation): *Ten: all stock (continuously uses one second to halt ageing for one second). *Zetsu: none. *Ren: one hour (to keep it up during the whole fight). *Hatsu: see below. *Gyo (in eyes): one hour (to keep it up during the whole fight). *In: none. *En: ten years (ten meter radius). *Shu: all stock (offensive and defensive actions chip off aura accordingly). *Ko: ten years. *Ken: ten years (attacks dealt to Maqbeth chip off aura depending on attacks power). *Ryu: five years for each adjustment of aura. Jacob Nekelots ranks Maqbeth's aura capacity (which includes his stocked aura) at second in the Clique. Quotes *"Second-largest bloodbath I've ever seen." Trivia *Maqbeth's overall design references a vampire, a corpse supposed to leave its grave at night to drink the blood of the living by biting their necks with long pointed canine teeth. *Maqbeth's appearance is based off of Embryo from CROSS ANGE: Rondo of Angel and Dragon. *Maqbeth's cane-sword design is based off the Impaler Cane-sword from Assassin's Creed Syndicate. Category:Specialist Category:Nen User Category:Characters